te olvidare
by Dana-Sessh-Gravi
Summary: Hola, soy nueva espero y les agrade mi historia. ¿Que harías si te das cuenta que a la persona que amas no siente lo mismo por ti? ¿te quedarías a su lado para siempre o desearías una nueva vida?
Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, este es mi primer historia, espero que les guste

Hice todo lo que estuvo en mis manos para que te dieras cuenta de cuanto te amo, pero falle; sé que sabes que te amo. Si soy cariñoso contigo te irritas y te enojas, porque no puedo demostrarte mi cariño, sé que odias las demostraciones de afecto en público. Me conformaría con saber que me quieres aunque sea un poquito, con que acaricies mis mejillas, sentir tus maños en mi rostro o simplemente que me dijeras unas palabras dulces, pero sé que esto solo es un sueño, pero sé que eso nunca pasara tú no eres una persona romántica con migo y nunca lo serás, ni siquiera una vez lo has intentado.

Sé que en ocasiones me comporto de una manera muy infantil, pero no deberías ya estar acostumbrado a mi manera de ser, cuantos años ya de que nos conocimos, los suficientes para que por lo menos ya no me reclames por mi manera de ser, no me lo dirás con palabras pero solo con ver tu mirada puedo ver tu desaprobación, pero si realizo algo bien, nunca recibo un cumplido de tu parte, te da igual, ya no sé qué es peor ver tu desaprobación o ser ignorado por la persona que amas, nada de lo que hago te parece, todo lo que haga está mal.

Tenía miedo de perderte, pero por que tener miedo de perder algo que jamás fue tuyo. Porque seguir sufriendo por alguien que no te quiere, que no te ama, por alguien que solo te toma como un juego, que no piensa en ti; hoy me he decidido olvidarte, valgo mucho si tú no viste lo especial que era no es mi culpa, porque ahora sé que encontrare a alguien que sé si me valorara. Porque seguir soñando con alguien que solo me hace sentir la persona más miserable del mundo, te olvidare, ¡juro que te olvidare!

Mis lágrimas caen como una torrencial lluvia, pero sabes algo esta será la última vez que llorare por ti. Porque seguir viviendo en sufrimiento, si puedo ser feliz, encontrare un motivo para vivir, para soñar y para sonreír. Mis lágrimas solo serán de felicidad, porque llorar por ti, no vales la peña, ¡ya lo he comprendido! tarde pero lo he entendido. He conocido a más personas que realmente merecen la peña conocer, personas que te hacen sentir especial y única, que te hacen sonreír sin esperar nada a cambio, que solo buscan hacerte sonreír que a pesar de todo no te abandonaran. Que si algún día yo desapareciera sé que me extrañarían.

¡Juro que te sacare de mis pensamientos! sé que tomara su tiempo pero por algo debo de empezar. Ya no sufriré por tu indiferencia, porque ya entendí siempre hay alguien más importante que yo, siempre yo en último lugar. Me pregunto si te darás cuenta de lo que perdiste o es que ha caso no he significado nada para ti, no me tienes ni un poco de cariño, pero por que seguir atormentándome pensando en eso, ya lo he pensado durante tanto tiempo pero eso no evita que duela.

Te extrañare como no tienes idea, pero debo ser fuerte, si regresas a mí no te la pondré fácil, tienes que saber lo que yo sentí. Y si no fuese de esa manera espero encontrar a una persona especial, sé que no le amare como te amé a ti, porque sabes fuiste el primer amor de mi vida y siempre ocuparas un lugar en el fondo de mi corazón, me seguiré preocupando por ti, si tienes buena salud, si comes, ya muchas veces te he dicho que debes alimentarte bien y dejar el cigarro cuando trabajes, el estrés no es bueno, pero solo recibió un regaño de tu parte, que no me metiera en tu vida. Extrañare tu olor a tabaco por la mañana, tus malos modales hacia mí, lo se soy masoquista, pero cuando amas a una persona no te das cuenta de muchas cosas, soportas todo.

La próxima vez que nos veamos, te sonreiré como siempre y sabré que ya no duele verte, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Sabes no te odio a pesar de todo, porque te amé mucho más que a todo, fuiste mi mundo y no será fácil que dejes de serlo. Hasta pronto, cuídate y recuerda que hubo una persona que te amo mas que ha su propia vida.


End file.
